1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for electrochemical deposition (ECD). More particularly, it relates to an arrayed multi-electrode ECD apparatus and method of creating an infinite variety of topographical contours from a static, generically-shaped anode array and, even more specifically, toward the fabrication of a contoured stopper on an MLS gasket using the ECD process.
2. Related Art
Some manufactured products require extremely thin, high precision contoured formations on a metallic work part. As an example, metallic gaskets such as those used for sealing the compression chambers of an internal combustion engine typically include a topographically contoured stopper to provide a uniform stress distribution, flat contacts, and tight sealing without excessive pre-loaded compression. Also, uniform stress distribution lowers failure rate and prolongs the gasket life. The fabrication of a topographically contoured stopper is extremely challenging by any prior art process. Most commonly, a coining operation is used to produce profiles on the very thin stopper features, which usually range between 60 and 150 micrometers. However, the results of coining tend to be unsatisfactory because excessive deformation and stress are introduced to the profile of the very thin layers.
The gasket stopper example is but one of innumerable industrial applications in which precision-contoured features are required to be produced on a metallic work part. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved manufacturing process with which to form three-dimensional topographical features onto a work part. It would be desirable to implement such a process which does not require rotation or relative movement of any kind between the forming tool and the work part. It is further desirable to develop such a process which is of a generic variety and adapted to produce an infinite variety of contoured profiles through programmable control.